NF 1sentence
by Astarael00
Summary: NanoFate in fifty sentences.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Right, well, if you're in the MGLN fandom you've probably seen my name before, (dis)gracing the top of most fanfics by Aki (Eagle8819). I have no idea what prompted me to rewatch the first Nanoha series yesterday, but that's definitely what prompted me to finally write something of my own for this fandom.

As a quick glance at my short list of fics would show you, though, I don't write very much, or very long. So here's a set of 1sentences for you, each one a fragment from stories that you, the reader, will write for yourself.

**Fandom:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha  
**Pairing:** Takamachi Nanoha/Fate Testarossa (Harlaown)  
**Theme Set:** Beta  
**Rating:** You're going to read it anyway, so let's go with "C" for "Caution, probably has spoilers for all three series. Somewhere. If you squint."

Disclaimer: If I owned this series, Aki would've been put in charge of each of several hundred episodes. A good thing for her schedule I own nothing besides my laptop. 8D

NF 1sentence

#01 – Walking  
…Is what she was supposed to be doing, but.

#02 – Waltz  
It was hard to imagine that the end of the world could feel like dancing, but when they fought…each other…

#03 – Wishes  
"And horses, and rides," said Hayate impatiently, "Now stop making those faces at me; I'll miss you both too."

#04 – Wonder  
She stared – they both did – was he _sane_?

#05 – Worry  
Three days later, she couldn't decide whether to be furious or ecstatic.

#06 – Whimsy  
"Nyahaha. Sorry, Fate-chan;" so the blonde frowned good-naturedly up at her attacker but didn't complain.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
They wondered why the White Devil's partner didn't have a nickname; but after the battle they were in no condition to give her one.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
"Here, on th' house. Ya both look like yer dog died."

#09 – War  
In the still silence of the medical tent, they were grateful for the companionship – and yet each wished the other far away, where blood was just decoration for the trademark smile, and tears meant a happy, silent, _Welcome home_.

#10 – Weddings  
Fate wore a tux, but she was not the groom.

#11 – Birthday  
Her gifts were a mother and a mother.

#12 – Blessing  
As the universal police of sorts, TSAB officials were not allowed to be affiliated with any religion – but what _else_ were you supposed to say when your friend sneezed?

#13 – Bias  
She was not fast enough to save them both.

#14 – Burning  
That's how it felt to use her magic – not a burning _up_, but a burning _to_; a need for destruction as violent as the power she commanded (but she would not give in, would never give in, she was stronger than that, she had to be).

#15 – Breathing  
Nanoha stared at the ceiling for a long time after the messengers left, trying to make herself care that no part of her was moving.

#16 – Breaking  
"Forever" is a word like any other; and words only work on one kind of Fate.

#17 – Belief  
It was both inspiring and terrifying, that look in Vivio's eyes.

#18 – Balloon  
The four of them went up in one, once; Nanoha and Fate had the _strangest _looks on their faces when asked beforehand if either had a fear of heights.

#19 – Balcony  
One slipped, held, the other nudged her off – she screamed – fell - it was a good movie.

#20 – Bane  
He was _not_ happy with the two of them for laughing, but it was really hard to take this final showdown seriously when Vita had been calling him "Spaghetti" for _weeks_.

#21 – Quiet  
This is their room, without them in it: a black jacket draped neatly over the back of a chair, pink pajamas thrown haphazardly at the laundry hamper, and the devices they never left without side-by-side on the big bed's headboard.

#22 - Quirks  
"It's just 'Fate,' Nanoha-_chan_."

#23 – Question  
"If…" "Shhh."

#24 – Quarrel  
"A lovers' spat," Hayate called it; and though they acted embarrassed and angry at her, they were grateful for the laughter that diffused their tension.

#25 – Quitting  
She thought about it, when she lost her, but she couldn't throw away what she had done so far – and really, what was there to run to?

(Closing A/N) Self-betaed, as usual; if you spot a mistake let me know so I can (headdeskrepeatedlyandthen) fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I think one of these is practically a present to myself, but…Do I get extra internets and cookies if I call this an early Christmas present for En?

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Never will be.

NF 1sentence

#26 – Jump  
Physical Education classes were actually _harder_ now, since she had to make sure that no trace of magic helped her fly.

#27 – Jester  
If the twitching of Fate's eyebrows got any worse, Nanoha noted with almost gleeful amusement, the poor blonde was going to miss catching the next item.

#28 – Jousting  
At least, that's what they told their devices.

#29 – Jewel  
When they clashed again, over a certain Lost Logia, as adults, they knew they had a problem.

#30 – Just  
Could you kill your most precious people for killing your most precious people?

#31 – Smirk  
The next time Fate won their monthly aerial race…

#32 – Sorrow  
"What would it help," she asked Shamal quietly, "to hope?"

#33 – Stupidity  
A whole team – her fault.

#34 – Serenade  
They played together in the dark…quiet music and quiet smiles.

#35 – Sarcasm  
"That was some _tough_ training, I'm sure."

#36 – Sordid  
Occupational hazard: some become their enemies.

#37 – Soliloquy  
'Never ever, ever, ever speak aloud in a shared room,' Nanoha thought, blushing furiously.

#38 – Sojourn  
Earth never felt so far away as when their vacation times didn't match up.

#39 – Share  
"Can you share what you don't yet have?"

#40 – Solitary  
To see one of them alone outside of work hours was practically an alarm siren, and elicited pretty much the same reaction from the base.

#41 – Nowhere  
Nanoha felt as if she belonged in the sky; Fate just felt she didn't belong on the ground.

#42 – Neutral  
"Vivio-chan, which of your mamas do you think is prettier?"

#43 – Nuance  
"Say that again."

#44 – Near  
enough.

#45 – Natural  
Walking was never walking; it was either "not flying" or "not driving," depending on who you asked.

#46 – Horizon  
The ground was the sky, and it was falling.

#47 – Valiant  
Three ovens and many bags of flour later, they discovered that just effort wasn't enough.

#48 – Virtuous  
She lost both kinds, that night.

#49 – Victory  
There was no such thing as "winning" on a battlefield, where everyone lost: the dead lost their lives and the living lost themselves.

#50 – Defeat  
It was said they would never know if her mother had found the 'promised land' of lost technology; but when one day they woke up to a world where Fate had never existed, well…one girl might have guessed.


End file.
